


Void

by dizzyS



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: JeanMarco Week, JeanMarco Week 2014, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 00:12:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2487377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzyS/pseuds/dizzyS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean could only wonder now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Void

**Author's Note:**

> Something really quick I wrote for the day 1 of [Imagine Jeanmarco](http://imagine-jeanmarco.tumblr.com)'s JeanMarco week. I'm sorry.

Marco once said that death freed people.

At the time, Jean considered his belief disconcerting.

“If death frees people, why are people so afraid to die?”

“People are not afraid to die, they’re afraid of what comes after.”

Marco smiled.

“What comes after, then?”

“Nothing.”

Jean didn’t ask further due to his pride, and was left to ruminate about that simple word for a long time. Marco knew he was thinking about that just by looking at his face, that one expression he did.

“You’re thinking about it.”

And his smile appeared once more as Jean lied about his train of thoughts.

Jean had never thought much about what happened after one dies before. But only that once, he allowed himself to be curious.

“Marco, what… what is nothing?”

Jean whispers, a murmur barely audible.

Marco replies in the same low voice, choosing his words carefully.

“It’s like a void. Where there’s no gravity and people float, unbound to life sorrows. Where people are really free.”

He concludes. His face is serious now.

“Wait, then why are people so afraid to be free?”

A silence. And then Marco’s voice again.

“Because they know they’ll leave someone alone aching for them.”          

Jean never forgot Marco’s face that day.

And now he wonders.

He wonders if Marco is floating somewhere.

He wonders if Marco is free.

And if he knows that Jean is aching for him, alone.


End file.
